


Kill Me Heal Me 11

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 2





	Kill Me Heal Me 11

11

吴世勋，前联盟军赏金猎人，总统曾亲授军衔，赠予代表最高荣誉的军刀，后退役于艾莉森林片区。

11月9日死于个人狩猎活动。

吴世勋在异国看见这则新闻，笑得嘴里的巧克力奶茶差点喷了出来。

看了看墙上的挂钟，分针恰好指着6，他腾地跳起来收拾了桌上的残局。

张艺兴准时开了门，一脸疲惫地提着大大小小的购物袋走进客厅。

“张医生回来啦，快坐快坐。”

吴世勋又是揉肩又是捶背的，殷勤得张艺兴都不好意思了。

自打张艺兴跟边伯贤成了同事，吴世勋和张艺兴的身份仿佛互换了一样，吴世勋成了那个在家等他的人。

不同的是，吴世勋的厨艺极其差劲，好在张艺兴没必要拿自己的生命开玩笑，去吃那份焦糊的食物。

张艺兴算了算今天治疗的病患，一共有五六十个，独角兽的效率极高，成了联盟里的掌中宝。

“你现在在边伯贤身边的时间比在我身边还多。”吴世勋揉着揉着手就开始不安分地往下移。

张艺兴缩了缩肩膀拍掉作乱的手，眼神制止了吴世勋的动作：“我也没办法谁让你把我塞给他的。”

吴世勋像只大型犬一样从背后圈住张艺兴，毛茸茸的头发耍赖似的蹭着他的颈窝惹来一阵轻笑。想想最近确实冷落了他，张艺兴安抚地顺了顺他有些长的黑发，也许明天得帮他剪短一些。

如果没吃饱的狼对你示弱，应该要小心他靠近的獠牙。

没多久吴世勋就开始舔吻他的脖子，牙尖滑过张艺兴细嫩的肌肤，轻含住由于紧张而颤动的喉结。

“我明天还要上班。”张艺兴转过身抵住吴世勋的宽肩，犹豫了一下还是在他嘴角印下一个吻。

“这样就想把我打发了？”吴世勋坏笑着收紧张艺兴腰上的力度，“我们都几天没亲热了。”

好吧，那就再亲一口。

贴上薄唇的那刻张艺兴心里就警铃大作，果然吴世勋反客为主撬开他的牙关，灵巧地卷起他的舌头与之缠绵，唇齿相依发出啧啧的水声。他抽出张艺兴塞在西装裤里的白衬衫，大手肆意地探进去从尾椎一路抚摸到蝴蝶骨，冰凉的触感让张艺兴情不自禁地瑟缩在吴世勋怀里。

一旦挑起了欲望，就没有停下的道理。吴世勋痴迷地抚上张艺兴泛着水光的唇，像离了水的鱼微微张开贪婪地呼吸着氧气。规矩系好的真丝领带被吴世勋轻松地解开，蒙上张艺兴染了红的双眼。

“世勋，我，我想看着你。”

吴世勋在他后脑勺打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，撩起他乖顺的刘海轻柔地吻在领带上算作回应，仿佛吻着一件精美的扎着彩带的礼物。黑暗的视野让张艺兴有些害怕地搂紧面前的人，感受吴世勋将他抱起，将他推倒，整个陷入柔软的床被。

怎么亲着亲着就亲到床上了呢。没等张艺兴想清楚就被迷迷糊糊地脱了个干净，白得像笼了层月光的身体搭配眼上的黑色，让人爱惨了他这幅勾人的模样。

即使胯下的老二已经硬得不行了，吴世勋还是先伺候张艺兴前面的挺立，失了安全感的张艺兴没多久就交代在他手中。让张艺兴舒服了后，吴世勋这才提着他的双腿肏进去。

不管做了几次，张艺兴还是很难适应吴世勋的尺寸，却又倔强地咬着唇不让自己喊出来。吴世勋是又深入不了又拿不出来，只能讨好地吻着张艺兴让他转移注意力。

在他几番连哄带骗下，张艺兴放松了不少，也逐渐找到了快感，迷乱地叫着吴世勋的名字。当吴世勋长驱直入地顶到兴奋点时，张艺兴刚萎靡下去的性器又重新涨大起来。

吴世勋紧扣住张艺兴纤细的手对着那点发力，在他温热的体内横冲直撞，紧致的软肉细密地裹着吴世勋粗糙的巨物，似要碾平上面的每一道褶皱。

“好喜欢……喜欢世勋……啊……”上面和下面都被很好地照顾到，张艺兴爽得媚叫连连，生理泪水浸湿了领带。

吴世勋怔了一下，揭去张艺兴眼前的那层布料。果然和他想象的一样，张艺兴哭得眼角一片绯红，湿漉漉的下垂眼噙着泪，淡紫色的眸泡在那汪清泉里可怜得想让人更加狠狠地欺负。

“再说一遍。”吴世勋猛地顶了一下，直视着张艺兴的眼睛。

张艺兴直接被干射了，不连贯地发出汽水味的声音:“我好喜欢……你……你啊……”

“我也喜欢你宝贝儿。”吴世勋满意地亲了亲他的酒窝，那处凹陷像盛满了甜蜜的佳酿，让人醉生梦死。

小别胜新婚，隔了一段时间的性生活能让双方都更兴致高涨。吴世勋压着张艺兴要了好几次，在他身上留下大大小小的印记，直到张艺兴嗓子都喊哑了才放过他。

精壮的后背被高潮时的张艺兴抓出道道红痕，吴世勋收起领带。

下次还可以用来捆手。

洗了个澡后张艺兴全没了力气，但还是强撑着回应吴世勋有一搭没一搭的话。

“明天你上不了班了。”

“嗯。”

“那你在家陪我吧。”

“嗯……”

“我是你男朋友不？”

“嗯……”

好像有什么不对，但是他太困了，不一会儿就沉入梦乡里。

End.


End file.
